Watching the Watchers
by Cath1
Summary: Who watches the watchers…? RH. AU. Ficlet.


Author: Cath

Title: Watching the Watchers

Disclaimer: Characters, etc, belong to TPTB.

Summary: Who watches the watchers…? RH. AU. Ficlet.

Notes: Ignoring entirely the whole 5.05 thing. And responding to my own challenge… Because I can! Here are the criteria:

- A secret is revealed  
- Someone makes an observation about R&H that gets people thinking  
- Someone needs to borrow a red dress  
- Ruth's change in choice of transportation (i.e. from bus to underground) is explained/mentioned  
- It starts with the sentence: "She knew it was wrong but..."

---

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but watch them. An interesting couple, she thought. Obviously close, friendly, but not intimate as far as she could ascertain. Their conversation seemed occasionally stilted and awkward; no touching but glances which suggested something more than friendship.

She had observed them for more than ten minutes, analysing their interactions. She was mostly disappointed thus far; watching them had revealed no new information to her.

They didn't know that she was there; hidden in a booth, face mostly covered by a menu.

Jo wondered extensively about the context of their meeting. Date, maybe? As much as she would have liked to have seen it, their body language didn't suggest it, at least, no more than usual. Two friends meeting for a meal? Possibly, but quite frankly that didn't appeal to her inquisitive mind. Business meeting? She couldn't ascertain any reason why they would need to meet here; away from work. No, this certainly was a mystery. She continued to hope in vain that it was a date.

She shifted uncomfortably in her dress; it was red, borrowed from MI-5's extensive clothing selection, and didn't quite fit. But Zaf and Adam had been very complimentary when she'd borrowed it for an op the other week so she felt that it would make a fairly good impression for her first date with Michael.

If he ever turned up, that was.

Jo continued to watch the couple on the other side of the restaurant, it was a shame she couldn't hear their conversation. She watched, wide-eyed, with interest, as his hand drifted towards hers, but something stopped it. Jo couldn't fully see her face at that moment, perhaps she'd said something?

Her mobile rang, and she looked at the screen to see that it was Zaf.

"You'll never guess who is eating in this restaurant," she started excitedly.

"Hmm… Posh and Becks?" he guessed.

"No! Harry and Ruth."

"Not quite as exciting, but it certainly beats Preston and Chantelle," he replied, teasingly. "So, have I won then?"

"Not entirely sure. Will continue surveillance and update you. They nearly held hands, which could suggest… something," she informed him, almost hopefully.

"Hmm, nearly held hands? I need something more concrete, I'm afraid. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that your date phoned about half an hour ago and said that he might be late."

"Thanks Zaf for that timely update," she replied with sarcasm.

"Anyway, let me know about the other thing. Photographs of hand-holding, kissing, that sort of thing. Preferably by the end of this week; Malcolm wins from next week and we can't let that happen. I'll take you out for a drink with the winnings…" he bribed.

"Michael's just arrived, I'll see you later," she hung up abruptly as Michael joined her.

After this point, she attempted to concentrate more on her date than on interactions of her colleagues. And was even mostly successful.

Occasionally, she noted interesting interactions: a dessert that she stole a spoonful of; her foot briefly touching his leg, before a quick retraction and apologising.

It appeared to Jo that the date element had decidedly more basis in fantasy than reality, much to her disappointment. He did help her into her coat, but this was most likely a gentlemanly gesture than anything more.

And then they were leaving.

Jo hid her head more definitely behind the dessert menu as they neared her, and angled herself to face Michael.

"Well, Harry, thanks for taking me to dinner," she said as they walked past Jo's table.

"Couldn't have you eat in a house with no kitchen," he replied.

"Well, next time you have your kitchen re-done, I'd be glad to repay the favour," she commented.

Jo sighed. That was right; Ruth was having a new kitchen put in. There really was nothing going between them.

---

Outside, he placed his hand around her waist, bringing her closer as they walked.

"Do you think we should invest in more training for Ms. Portman?" he asked with an amused arch of an eyebrow.

She smiled. "What, and risk her spying on us without our knowledge? No, Harry, this is far more fun."

He laughed. "You're a wicked woman, Ruth."

"I like to think I try my best," she commented. "I'm starting to worry about their surveillance skills, though. It's been nearly six months and still no one has guessed. They've not even noticed that I now often travel on the tube, which really isn't all that near my house. Doesn't reflect too well on their training…." She tried hard not to grin, but failed miserably.

"I think it reflects far more favourably on our ability to evade detection," he responded, amused.

"Well, I think we're far more likely to evade detection at home," she offered.

He chuckled. "Yes Ruth, I believe you're right. Back to mine for a nightcap?"

"The tube beckons."

---

Ros watched from the grid as the nano-trackers placed on her subject indicated that they had entered his house.

Only three weeks until she won the book.

---

Fin.


End file.
